Talk:Death Guard (DAT)
No opinions or comments? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude its awesome but that might be my biased opinion since the Death Guard/Lina Wolves are my favorite but are ya going to let typhos go to chaos and him and Mortarion duel...maybe just throwing that out there Chelseasman93 October 29th 10:42 2011 Thanks. As for Typhus, I think im going to have him go traitor. Tries to hand over the legion to Nurgle, somehow gets found out, duels Mortatrion, gets a right good ass-kicking, and legion saved, may'be some fall to Nurgle. But i'll need more feedback from everybody. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Typhus: How to deal with him? hey dude if you want i can work on this article a little bit just to add the enemies and other stuff if you trust me helping you Chelseasman93 Nov 6th 12:31 2011 Well what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) for instance have the death gaurds homeworld asct as one giant trap for the sarathi because of the poiusinous enviorment and the fact that the death gaurd could have fortified it to the extreme and when typhus tries to convert the legion to Nurgle one of the marines tries to escape and send a message via com chat and all mortian hears is typhus shouting praises to Nurgle and then Mortarion duels typhus personally for the fate of the death gaurd and the marines of the legion are watching it but eventually mortarion will wipe the floor with typhus despite typhus being sent multiple gifts of nurgle and sends him to the warp. also we could have Mortarion help the Luna Wolves on several campaigns with the serathi so Horus has constructed for Mortarion a sycthe using technologies recovered from the Age of Strife. thats just some ideas if you dont like them thats fine by me man just throwing them out there. Chelseasman93 Nov 6th 1:22 2011 Actually that sounds pretty good. Im thinking of sparing Barbarus from the Serathi. Serathi walk around in exoskelatons, so i dont know if they'll be affected. But then again they still may be. As for Typhus and Mortarion duking it out, yeah im going for it. A random marine, overhears Typhus and those loyal to him praising Nurgle and random marine gets caught, but in his final moments he manages to broadcast Typhus's praise over the vox load-speaker. Of course Mortarion is pissed and in a duel beats him half to death, but Nurgle intervenes and spirits away Typhus and his followers. He is later seen as a daemon prince, spreading plague and pestilence for Papa Nurgle. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes yes but if you want me to help on this just tell me on my page ok chelseasman93 Nov 6th 8:13 2011 if you want it becasue the death gaurd is my favorite chaos legion and to see them redeemed would be awesome Chelseasman93 nov 6th 8:16 2011 very nice on the typhus part but im curious as to how Garro will play a part in the legion chelseasman93 Nov 8th 10:57 2011 Wow, that is awesome! Im sure everyone will agree to let you paint the other legions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC)